Parallel Universe
by gabbyromig
Summary: Warning:A strange AU Everything is switched, like the title suggests Set in two time zones because the entire story is a flashback one is a few years before the pilot and the other is ten years before then when they first met Kind of a different road same destination story, im trying to take a completely switched scenerio and end up with the same outcome of the nt be mean


**Present day ** Flashback too beginning of their relationship

Lena

**I am getting frustrated, what can i get Stef that has real meaning. In a week too the day is me and Stefs tenth anniversary, and i have no idea what to get her. I just need to think back on our relationship and find something with meaning.**

He stumbled across the floor obviously drunk and i couldn't help but laugh. Stef sat next too me looking at an empty shot-glass as if it will magically fill itself. I know she doesn't want to pay for another one but really would like one more so she seems to be having an internal argument.

"Man he's drunk i wonder how many he has had?" she said a little drunk herself.

"I don't know lost track at ten" i said honestly.

"So what's a straight guy doing here, anyways" she said and i laughed. I'm at a gay bar, my gay friend took me, and he decided to come along (a little against his will).

"You're assuming he's straight?" i asked jokingly. We are at a gay bar every one here, besides me and Mike, I assume would be gay. She gave in and order another shot of vodka.

"Yeah you can tell by his body language" Stef said. "...and the fact that he is dressed normal"

Laughing i said,"Yeah he's straight… thats quite a gift you got there"

"Oh yes it is my sixth sense… so do you know him?" she asked.I only met her a hour or so ago. So she doesn't know much about my life yet.

"yeah we exchanged vows a year ago" i said casually and she spilled her shot all over her nice purple shirt.

"Shit… not again" she said angrily.

"Wait so you two are married? You do realize this is a gay bar right?" she said as Mike stumbled his way up too me and kissed me and turned around too the guy behind him.

"See straight… she's my wife" he argued and i laughed content with myself.

"An evil one at that but she is mine" he said and I slapped him mock offensively.

"You dragged me here" he yelled and i took the drink from his hand.

"Play nice, ok?" i said starting to drink his drink. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that what were you saying?" i asked and she started giggling.

"I never met someone in a cover-up marriage" she said and i tried to understand what she was trying to say.

"So what's the deal? Why you closeted?" she asked and i giggled. I guess i'm a little tipsy myself.

"I'm not closeted" i said.

"Oh come on love no one here judges" she flirted rubbing my arm.

"Um… i'm not gay. My gay friend David took me, I thought it would be fun." i admitted and she burst into laughter.

"Oh right… sure" she said. "You know i will swap ya secrets. I tell you one and you confess"

She leaned forward and before i realized it went too whisper in my ear.

"I really like you" she whispered and i smiled at her awkwardly. I don't know why i didn't think this would happen. I'm at a gay bar why wouldn't i think a girl would hit on me.

"You're turn" she said stabilizing herself on the table.

"I'm not gay… sorry" i said awkwardly. She just burst into laughter.

"You're cute… alright stick to your claim. I got too say this is the weirdest way too play hard too get ive seen." she said winking at me. David, my gay friend that took me, walked over.

"Whoa there… down girl" he joked too Stef. I guess they know each other too.

"What did i tell you about hitting on straight girls" he said like a dad.

"Sorry daddy" she joked.

"Can you just make friends with people and not always try to get in girls pants?" he asked and i shifted uncomfortably. I finished the rest of Mike's drink.

"Hell i was just joking around. If i wanted to get laid than i could easily pick any other girl in here" she said and she wasn't lying. She could get any girl she wants, she's beautiful. I know if i was gay i would go after her.

**I know this chapter is short i'm not sure if i want to publish it so i'm going to post this too see if you guys want me to continue. If i do continue i promise they will be longer . Let me know what you think**

**This story will be a challenge if i continue with it because switching it like this while trying to keep their character correct is going to be extremely difficult so please keep that in mind. Also keep in mind Stef is drunk in this chapter and so her character is off. I'm nervous about posting this one so please don't be mean, it'll just ruin my day.**


End file.
